Forbidden
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: He shouldn't love her but she's beautiful. She's so beautiful and he wants her. It's wrong - it's terribly wrong but he loves her. Warning: adult real life themes. Oneshot, five drabbles.


**Summary: **He shouldn't love her but she's beautiful. She's so beautiful and he wants her. It's wrong - it's terribly wrong but he loves her. Warning: adult real life themes. Oneshot, five drabbles._  
_

**Warning: triggers sadness.  
**

* * *

**Five Drabbles**

* * *

**First Drabble**

He's cruel. Merciless. Cold. Nothing she did was good enough for him. All he wanted was more from her- more effort - more energy - more concentration - more success. No failures. She couldn't fail. She understood that this was his method of molding new heroes for the main battle - the main war - but the pressure - she couldn't take it. It seemed that - she didn't care that it might be paranoia - but it seemed that he only gave her a hard time and no one else. He narrowed her out during group sessions - made her do more than the others - target her - humiliate her. His treatment towards her...sometimes...she broke out in tears.

No one knew that she cried except for Kaldur. Cassie was private with her emotions but Kaldur was able to pick up the pieces she would accidentally leave. After weeks of watching her behavior deteriorate and the sparkle in her eyes die out, he knew he had to do something. "Hello," he greeted his oldest friend in private. Nightwing was in the workout room and lifting weights.

"Hello," he said back, continuing to lift weights. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you so hard on her?" Kaldur asked him. It was abrupt and out of character but Kaldur couldn't help it. The whole subject had been bottling up inside him for a long time.

"Who?"

"Cassie."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kaldur blinked. He sensed unsteadiness in Nightwing's voice. "You might not see it but the others and I do see it," he calmly said. "You're so hard on her and it's only her. Why is that?"

"She needs a lot of training," Nightwing said calmly. "She's sloppy and she isn't at the same level as the others-

"But she is also the newest recruit while others have years of training prior to joining the team," Kaldur reminded him. There was no reason for Nightwing to scream at her or make her do extra exercises and forms. "I've noticed that she is the only person that you are strict with. Why?"

"I do recall you were a strict leader as well."

Kaldur blinked. Nightwing was changing the subject. Strange. "I may be strict but I don't make the recruits cry."

Nightwing turned his head to Kaldur. He stopped lifting weights altogether. He settled them and sat up. "She cries?"

He nodded. "For the past few weeks, I see her run to her room with tears in her eyes. I try to talk to her from time to time when it happens but she always requests me to leave her alone and that she is fine."

"Why does she cry?" there was tenseness in his tone. Nightwing's eyebrows furrowed and his relaxed mouth turned into a frown.

"If I may be so bold, maybe your methods have been settling in her nerves."

Nightwing closed his eyes and ran his fingers in his dark hair. "I was trying to help her, not make her cry."

"I know but sometimes going a little overboard doesn't help," he paused. "Why do you treat her differently? She's very cooperative. Never complains. She follows orders and she is more disciplined unlike the others."

"I-I don't know."

Kaldur could see through him. Nightwing was slipping. "I think you do."

* * *

**Second Drabble**

_Location: Training room_

_Status: Class ended, he is alone with her_

* * *

He holds her by the wrist and looks at her in he eyes. She is quiet and still in place. He doesn't mean to hold her like this but after days of trying to talk to her and having her avoid him, he holds her down. "Do I...Do I make you cry?" he swallowed.

She didn't answer him.

"You can tell me," he whispered to her. "Do I give you a hard time - because I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help you but I can't tell if I go too far. I've been trained by Batman - when I was little I cried too because of it - but that's no excuse for me hurting you. Honestly you mean a lot to me and I never want to hurt you."

"I know I shouldn't be so weak-

"You're not," his hand tightened his hold on her wrist. All he could see was her locking herself in her room and crying. "I went overboard. I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a long time. He was sorry - he was ashamed of himself. She never seen such a depressing sight. "It's okay," she told him. She doesn't smile at all. She was still stunned with this contact - the tenderness of his voice - the way he looked - he looked like he was going to cry.

"No," he shook his head. Tears were coming out of his eyes. "It's not."

"It's okay," she said again, feeling her heart die out.

"No-

Out of a habit, she kissed him on the cheek. She always kissed her mother when her mother was crying about not being there for her. "It's okay, honestly I'm okay now."

He let go of her and stared at her blankly.

Blood pumped to her cheeks, realizing what she had done. "I-I am sorry," she stuttered. "I-It's a habit, a bad habit. I give kisses on the cheek when someone I care about is crying -

He smashes his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, watching him cup her face and kiss her. He's gentle but the kiss - it was like he was begging - like it was bottled up and everything now was pouring out on to her. She stood there, helplessly watching him kiss her. He pulls back - pale stricken, touching his own lips in horror.

"What h-have I done?" he breathed.

"I thought you hated me," she whispered, staring at him. She knows she should be worried and shocked that he kissed her but she wasn't. All she could think was the times he humiliated her.

"What?" he gasped. "I don't hate you. Why would you think something like that?"

"How you treat me," she couldn't even think. She was blushing madly now, realizing that he had kissed her. "You treat me differently than the others. You're more strict with me - you're more de-

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do you treat me differently?"

He frowned. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" She went pale and started to shake. It made sense then. He liked her. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. So to try to make the feelings unnoticeable, he treated her differently so other wouldn't know.

"I like you, Cassie."

* * *

**Third Drabble  
**

He wiped the tears from her eyes. Should he be sick with himself - that she was crying but he found her beautiful like this? Tears were streaming but they looked like diamonds. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling the sheets to cover her body. "I'm so sorry."

He slept with her.

She stared at him, watching him caress her face. She laid there, still in shock of what had happened. They were in his bed. It was almost morning now but she was still in shock what had happened.

"I-I shouldn't-t have -

"We shouldn't have," she clarified, taking his hand. She interlocked his hand with hers and shakily grasped it. In silence, she curled on to his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. She wasn't a virgin anymore - she lost his virginity to him - her teacher. It was sickening - how it happened so fast. Everything went by like a flip book that she couldn't think. Sickening. It was sickening - how it happened so fast. She went on weeks thinking he hated her - cried because of him - and then he kisses her and she realizes she likes him - and now they're here - in this path that neither she or him knew.

"I want you."

"You already have me," there was no emotion in her. He took her virginity - she was taught by Diana and her mother to protect it - but she didn't. He has it and he will always have it. Her virginity was a part of her and he would always have her.

"No, not that," he said knowing what she was thinking about. "I mean I want _you_."

She closed her eyes and sobbed.

He kissed her forehead. "I want your heart."

Her chest constricted in response. She moved his hand and placed it there. She could feel him smile and it ease her slightly.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked. His hand slipped to her center. He massaged her, trying to make the pain lessen.

"Yes," she rasped. She didn't deny it. "I bled so much." She wanted to say Boss but the name didn't fit anymore.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her temple. He was. She cried so much during their intercourse - screamed - bled - he never seen so much blood before. He was a monster and went on. He didn't stop until he released inside of her.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

He went pale to her question. "Yes," he answered calmly. "But you won't after a few more times but we don't have to do that again until you're ready." He kissed her softly. His lips - his touch - they were sweet. When he took her, he was harsh but he kissed her - just like this and it made the pain lessen.

"Please," she begged. "Don't give me any special treatment during the practices."

"How should I treat you?"

"Like the others, that's all I want. If I mess up, treat me like anyone else that messes up, okay?"

He nodded and showered her with more kisses. "Is it wrong if I tell you that I love you?"

Yes. It was wrong for them to kiss each other - to sleep with each other - and have him tell her he loved her- "No."

* * *

**Fourth Drabble**

Sleeping with him...she didn't know how it could affect her so much. It wasn't just the physical pain - it was the mental pain. To have her mother and other parental figures think that she was still pure and innocent - she felt ashamed of herself. Ever since they slept together, she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was blood. She wanted to tell someone - she wanted guidance - she wanted support - but she couldn't. If she told someone, they would take him away and she couldn't do that to him.

But...every time he went near her during practices...all she wanted to do was avoid him and yet...at the same time...she wanted to be with him...she didn't know what she wanted.

Practice ended early and her friends were thinking of going out for some pizza. "Can I take a rain check?" she asked to Gar. "I'm really tired. I just want to take a shower and sleep." She eyed him - Nightwing - from the corner of her eye and he knew what she meant.

Gar and others nodded and left without any further questions.

Slinging over her duffel bag, she looked at him. "If you want to join me, you're welcome to."

He nodded. He let her go in first to change into her swimsuit as he turned off the security cameras. He found her, standing underneath the showers, letting the water drench her. He was in his trunks but he stood there and watched her take a shower. She looked peaceful - her fingers combing her hair back from her face - her eyes closed.

"You're beautiful," he said, joining her.

Her eyes lowered and sat on the ground, hugging her knees.

He knelt down and feebly kissed her neck. "I love you."

She stared at him and couldn't help but to smile. His hair is soaked and it's in his eyes - just like hers. "I love you too."

"You're always shaking when I'm around you," his eyes lowered.

"I just...I just can't believe it - that we're together."

He smiled. "Me either." His fingers ran through her wet hair, brushing back her bangs from eyes. "I know how much you hate it when your bangs are in the way" - she feels something in her hair now - "So I got you this. It's not much but I hope you like it" - she hears a clicking sound. It's a clip. He clipped her hair back. "Oh, you have a window's peak," he said fondly.

She smiled. She liked his gifts. They were practical, not too overbearing."Thank you," she leaned to kiss him. It was an angled kiss.

"I still don't understand why you wear a headband if it's not to put your hair back. It's kind of for decoration isn't it?" he chuckled.

She nodded and laughed softly. "No, it's for style."

"I didn't think Miss Cassie would be interested in that."

She laughed, leaning closer to him. He's doing his best not to look at her body, she knows. "If you want, you can touch me," she told him solemnly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He's slowly pulling down the straps of her one piece - leaving a trail of kisses.

* * *

**Fifth Drabble  
**

"I slept with her," Nightwing became pale.

"What?" Kaldur blinked. Kaldur couldn't believe what he was hearing from him. This was Nightwing - in his eyes, Nightwing was still the innocent thirteen year old boy.

"I slept with her," Nightwing repeated.

"How could you?" his eyes furrowed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Nightwing - that's statutory rape - you could go to priso-

"You don't think I know that?" he frowned and sat on the ground. He sighed and hugged his knees.

"When was this?"

"A few months ago."

Kaldur glared at him. "How could you do that to her? She's only young-" he became pale."Is-s that why Cassie has been sick lately? Is that why the other week she fainted?"

He nodded. He hated himself. All he did was hurt her. "I...took her to a clinic," he exhaled.

"Is...is she pregnant?"

Nightwing frowned. "Why do people think that's the most horrible thing that can happen? There's nothing wrong with making life."

"Well is she?" he demanded.

"No."

"Then what is the problem?"

"When I slept with her...I didn't wear a condom. I usually do when I have sex but the night it happened, I ran out - but I still had sex with her. I know it was wrong but she was there in my room," he pulled at his hair. "I-I hate myself," his jaw was twitching. "I wish I got her pregnant instead. I rather have that than what I did to her."

"No. It couldn't be..." Kaldur shook his head.

He took off his mask and looked up at Kaldur. His eyes were red and swollen. "I-I gave her something."

Kaldur started to shake. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I-I, Did you know that you had _it_?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Is she going - are you two going to be okay?"

"No."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **

I know some of you guys are probably upset about the story but I wanted to do realistic Wonderwing.

oh yeah when Nightwing said no, he meant that he and her aren't going to be emotionally or mentally okay but what they have is treatable.


End file.
